The DreamStriders
by Wordstryder
Summary: R&R. A group of people meet face to face in one central dream realm. Their job is to distroy the wall that lies before them. Will they succeed for fail...read and find out. Rated T for Mild Language and Disturbing content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Are you Afraid of the Dark" or Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: I was a big fan of "AAD" and "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story…"**

**The DreamStriders**

**Part 1  
**

The sky was dark and in the horizon lightning danced and the thunder soon approached to give an out worldly applause. The wind blew through the last few forgotten trees that stood there. Would have been surprised how they would survive there. Up in the sky, clouds were moving like an infestation and then formed a hole like a mouth and a 17 year old boy named Markus plummeted from the sky. Markus was wearing his pajama's and an old faded shirt that had a band's name on it.

A force pulled him down faster and faster until he hit the ground hard. The force was great, but the plummet never hurt his body which was strange. He looked around to see the dead grounds lied before him and he was lost for words, but he managed a little...

"What the hell?" He mustered out of his lips.

As he canvased the area, in the distance he saw a long wall that was white on the bottom and black top to it. He ran to check the structure out, but the more he tried to gain he was become farther and farther away.

"Great..." he said.

Markus sighed and looked around some more and found a rock and decided to catch his breath and rest for a while. A few minutes go by that felt like hours, and he heard a faint cry of a little kid. Markus looked behind him, and saw a low sloping field that had what it appeared to be a few remains of crops and farming equipment and just next to it is a cabin. Just after he scanned the field the kid appeared, the kid was probably five or six, he was holding a teddy bear with a missing eye and an ear, and trailing him was a mist of darkness.

"Daddy...Daddy where are you? I'm Scared daddy!" The five year old screamed.

Markus shouted. "Over here...Hurry up!"

The mist of darkness caught up to the little boy and caressed over him and took him away. The Mist was approaching Markus. Markus saw this thing going towards him, he started to run..The Mist was gaining and gaining. Markus tried a last effort to run further..He ran in the direction of the mysterious wall that was there. In a stroke of luck he reaches it and it stands erect over him as if it's a taller person taunting a smaller person. He looked at the wall for a second and looked at it in both directions. The Wall Stretched as far as he could see and it stood ten foot high.

"What is this?" Markus said. He knew it was a dream..but it didn't feel like one to him.

The mist approached him a few seconds later but just hovered there. Markus's First thought of the mist was like smog when he would visit his relatives in California. Markus took a better look at the mist and saw two sets of eyes staring at him,both sets of eyes had two irises and pupil. Markus stared at the eyes until he saw the child inside of the mist trying to break free.

At last the mist dissipates and forms two figures in red cloaks. The child gone. The figures stare at Markus with no features on their face, but pure evil darkness. One of the cloaked figures pointed at Markus and screeched at him in anger. To Markus the screeching sounds like putting the stereo volume without playing the music and the hiss is there, but ten times worse. The Cloaked figures start to approach him, he makes a run towards the field he saw earlier with the cabin.

Few moments later, Markus reaches field and goes down the low slopes towards the cabin. The Cloaked figures still behind him but gaining ever so closely. Markus bangs the door open with haste in mind, and quickly scans the cabin. He sees a large plague with two scythes crossing each other, a table, a chair and a door leading somewhere, and a sliding door with some sort of slits in it. He runs towards the regular door and opens it. It's a closet. He sits there and waits.

The Cloaked figures flow through the door like a perfect breeze and look around for their next victim. The Cloaked figure from before screams again. Markus is holding his ears, but the sound is penetrating through. His ears feel wet. The screeching was continuous for what Markus thought of 30 minutes, but that could have been due to the ringing in the ears. Markus slowly nudges the door open and witnesses the cloaked figures leaving. Markus gets up from the position he was and pats his ear. He knew what it was...Blood. He wiped his hand on his pajamas and looked at the scythes, when back in the closet and rested...

**A/N: Please Read and Review...I hope everyone likes it so far.. Will be writing more as soon as I can:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Are you afraid of the dark" or any properties of Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: I've gotten a good review so far..let's try and capitalize on this story shall we. Again, Please R&R.**

**The Dreamstriders**

**Chapter 2**

Angela laughed as which boy was the cutest and which one's were ugly. "Pug Ugly" is the word the Angela used. She was with her friends enjoying a slumber party. Angela took a look at the time on the pink heart shaped clock that her friend had. It read 2:45AM and at the glance at the clock she took a deep yawn and lowered her eyes a bit.

" Are you tired Angie?" The slumber party host friend said.

"No...No...I'm fine...Well I guess I'm a little tired" Angela said and scratched her arm in embarrassment.

Both of her friends were looking at each other and laughed. The slumber party host smiled and gave Angela a ultimatum.

"If you fall asleep...I'm going to write all over your face...like 'I eat dryer lint' " The host said.

They laughed including Angela, and they all agreed to sleep. The everyone gave their good nights. The host in her princess bed (Princess was her favorite word for her parents called her such) and Angela's second friend and herself snuggled on the floor with a dusty and decrepit sleeping bag. A hour passed and she did not fall asleep, she tossed and turned for the right spot and finally he felt herself drift away.

Her body felt weird when she slowly drifted away from the reality of the slumber party. Her breath became thick and her body felt as if she was drowning. The room and air around her felt like water and still she kept breathing. She opened her eyes for a minute, her eyesight became blurred like she was underwater. Her eyes opened she felt like she was drowning. Immediately, she felt herself floating up to the surface of the water.

She looked all around her and in the horizon the thunder and lightning fell closer to where she was. Angela quickly swam for shore. Her body still effected by the transference from Reality and this nightmare that she was somewhat part of. She panted and huffed as she reached the shallow end of the lake. She took a longer look around.

The Lightning was coming close and the thunder still chimed in for the light show. Angela took a walk on the beach and found a path. A rock path. Angela looked at her feet and she was only wearing socks. She walked over to the path and started to walk upon the rocks. The rocks were doing a number on her feet. Angela looked out to see how far the path stretched and found that there was some more path left for her delicate feet.

After 25 minutes of walking on sharp rocks, her socks were torn and her feet had open sores and cuts from the rocks. She fell on her knees and started to cry in pain. She looked at her feet and took what was left of her sock and tried to wipe her feet clean. She cried for 10 minutes.

A half of a mile away from Angela, Markus opened the closet door and found the Cloaked figures gone. He let caution walk for him, and he slowly walked out by the table and chair. For a minute, he thought of the little boy and what will happen when the child won't awake from his slumber. The thought of the little boy made him uneasy and it haunted him.

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Markus screamed and started to weep. Not only for the boy but for himself.

Markus got that out of his system, but the crying started when the boy's plea for his father "_Daddy...Daddy I'm scared...where are you?"_ set Markus to cry again. He remembered the boy's scared face as well. In his mind, he should have done more, but he couldn't. Markus wiped the tears from his eyes which made his eyes swell and redden. His ears were clotting now and that pleased him.

Markus looked at the plaque that was hung up next to the closet door. Two scythes crossing each other and they looked in a good shape despite the rust and partly dull blade. Markus tilted his head for a better look at the scythes design and handle. A shot of pain hit Markus's ears and he winced. Markus looked to see if the Cloaked figures were coming back, but he didn't think so. Soon after he quickly attempted to pry one of the scythes from the wall.

Angela tried walked normal on her feet, but was placed into slowly and carefully walking as to not open the cuts she received from the rock path. Every two steps she tightened her face in pain and walking in solid, cold, deprived ground is not going to feel better in any sense. Straight ahead she saw the wall in the distance maybe a mile from where she is. She kept walking. On her right she saw a cabin next to a field. She walked towards the cabin and smiled partly.

She reached close to the door of the cabin and noticed that the lights were on in the place. Her smiled widened showing her braces( her parents pay an 'Arm and a leg' for them) what made her look beautiful circumstances which her brown hair with blond highlights formed around her blemish free face. Angela slowly walked inside the cabin and looked in. She saw a table, a chair and a plaque with one scythe hanging on the wall. She also saw a door which lead to a closet and a sliding door with slits in it.

She walked towards the table and sat on the chair. Her feet were killing her and she needed to rest them. _"If there's someone here besides me...I hope they can help"_


End file.
